May Forever Last Another Day
by Novafiction
Summary: My take of chapter 437: Confession. Hinata loves him, so she must finally confess to him. Naruto x Hinata.


I didn't die….

Chapter 437 of Naruto came out a few months ago... While I'm not a fan of this pairing, I am also not a hater of it. So I've decided to write up a **different** version of the chapter. I hope it doesn't offend anyone.

"Speech"

"_Speech right from the manga translation"_

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. None of this is mine. No money is being made. Much of the dialogue is taken directly from the Sleepy Fans scanlations. Which is also Not Mine.**

**Summary: My take of chapter 437: Confession/ Part chapter 437, Part Fiction. Its very cheesy…**

xXx---------------------------------------------------------xXx

**~~~May Forever Last, Another Day~~~**

XxX--------------------------------------------------------------------------XxX

Hinata Hyuuga looked around her and gasped. 'This can't be…' She activated her Byakugan, scanning the world a full three-sixty degrees, trembling as she did so. 'Impossible…'

A massive crater filled where the great village of Konoha once stood. Gone were its buildings and towering walls, replaced with destruction and utter devastation. And at the middle of it all, stood Pain.

Her silvery eyes widened. The man who had caused all his now towered over the boy that she'd loved since she could remember.

"Naruto!" She shouted in horror as she saw the state that the blonde ninja was in. He laid flat on the charred earth, struggling to get up. But, the numerous blades that literally pinned him to the ground had prevented that action.

Hinata was in near hysteria as she watched the one person she'd truly ever love cough out blood as he shouted inaudibly at Pein.

But she read his bloodied lips, _'You're wrong! Jiraiya believed in the day when people truly understood each other.'*_

She was deeply moved by his words, but Pein remained unfazed and began to reply. His lips read, '_All you do is talk...' _His Akatsuki sleeve twitched, and another blade slid into his hands. '_What can you do when you can't even prove anything?' _

The pale man moved toward Naruto. _'All you can do is give me the Nine-Tailed Fox's power.'_

Hinata's mind stormed, as she thought about Pein's revelation. '_Fox…'_

But, she silenced her thoughts as she saw Pein lift his blade. With his next few words, she mimicked with her own lips, _**"I told you, your death will lead to peace." **_His blade repositioned, aimed directly at Naruto's heart.

**xXx**

The heiress whimpered softly. This wasn't happening… It just can't be happening... Of course not… She didn't just lose her home… She didn't just lose any friends or family… And she was definitely not about to lose her love…

"No… It's not happening…" Hinata lightly shook her head, her long hair shadowing over her features. She thought of the first time she'd ever saw him… A picture came of Naruto standing next to her in the academy, flashing her one of his infamous grins.

"No… I haven't achieved my dreams… his dreams…" The air around her stirred the dirt at feet. She thought of the first time he'd talk to her… Another picture, this time of Naruto praising her during the Genin Exams.

"Not yet..." Her body began to vibrate as she clenched her fist. She thought of the first time he'd fought for her… The last picture. A picture of Naruto standing proudly over her unconscious cousin, his eyes meeting hers. "He can't…"

Naruto. Kind, Determined, and Strong. Always moving with everything he had, never doing anything by halves.

"**He. Can. Not. Die!"**

Before Hinata knew it, her body had lurched forward. Her heart thundered as she raced toward the one person who threatened her love. Her agile legs propelled her across the battlefield, increasing her velocity each time they touched the ground.

She flooded the coils around her eyes with more chakra, pushing the limits to her Byakugan. Then, she redirected the rest of her reserves to her hands, and other vital points throughout her body. Chakra enhanced speed, strength and sight, the pinnacle of Hyuuga spower.

**xXx**

Right before Pein plunged his blade into Naruto's helpless body, Hinata appeared above him, shouting a fierce battle cry. "_Hyaaaaa_!" She lifted her arm and smash her fist into Pein's blade, completely shattering it.

Pain, surprised by her appearance, skidded back a few yards. "_Reinforcements_…" He whispered.

Hinata then stood up, and placed herself between the two. She stared at Pein with a determined face, and said in an icy tone, _"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto"_

Horrified, Naruto looked up from his positioned and bellowed, _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" _He bared his fangs in attempt to scare her off. He thrashed his body violently. "_GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE NO MATCH…"_

"_I know." _She said plainly.

The pinned boy stopped, his body slumped. This wasn't what he'd expected to hear. 'Then why are you HERE!?' his thoughts raved.

Naruto was about cry out his concerns when she started to speak to him again. Though, this time her voice was softer, almost melancholy.

"_I'm… just being selfish…"_

'_What the Fuck?!'_

"_What are you talking about!?" _Frustration and fear racked over his strained body. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? ITS DANGEROURS!"_

The blonde was livid. Not only was he pinned to the ground and the bastard Pein a few yards in front of him… But Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, the shy timid girl he'd know since his academy days… WAS STANDING BETWEEN THEM! '_Is she INSANE!? Oh god! Did someone order her to come here!?'_

**XxX**

Unknowingly, Hinata answered his question. _"I came here on my own free will…" _The edges of her lips lifted into a gentle smile.

Naruto couldn't see it. But anyone, including Pein, could hear and practically _feel_ the smile in her voice.

"…_I used to always cry and give up…" _She delved into her memories and thought of many times she cried alone as a kid. She thought of her father, her sister, and her own weakness.

"…_I nearly went the wrong way…" She remembered a time when what she entertained the thought of ending her own life. _

"_But you…" _Her tone shifted again. This time, he could clearly hear her… joy._ "But you… You showed me the right way."_

Naruto's eyes bulged in shock. His body stopped thrashing.

"_I was always chasing you… Wanting to overtake you… I just wanted to walk with you…" _

Hinata's voice became louder_… _stronger… with each passing word.

"_I wanted to be with you…" _She thought back to the numerous times she'd set out on her excursions, following the blonde, watching from afar. She really did wanted to be with him… even if it was from afar. But, at times when it wasn't enough, and she remembered tearing herself away. Her fear had always overwhelming her courage.

It was the same fear that was curling in her right now. But, she shook it off and pictured Naruto's smiling face.

"_You changed me!" _She said with a wicked grin._ "Your smile saved me!"_

The heiress's remaining chakra practically engulfed her as she crouched into the Hyuuga stance. Her voice filled with finality as she said these next few words, "_So… I'm not afraid to die protecting you…"_

"…_**Because I… Love You."**_

Hinata's chakra flared one last time as she focused everything she had into her hands. She shouted a war cry as she shot forward. "Ha!!"

The chakra around her hands condensed, forming the heads of two raging dragons. They seemed to roar as she pulled back her hands. Their rage feeding from the emotions of the woman that created them.

As she neared Pein, she twisted her body, twirling on the balls of her feet. This added the momentum she needed, and at an arm's length away she unleashed everything she had.

"_**Juho Soshiken!"**_

_**xXx**_

A fearsome attack it was, even if when they all knew it wouldn't be enough. And yet… Pein shivered. He blinked at his actions, not knowing why he was shaking. It was illogical. But, he brushed off, lifted his hands and effortlessly countered.

"_**Shinra Tensei!"**_

It happened in a flash. Right before the foolish girl made contact, a surge of chakra shot out of his hand with enough force to stop the girl, canceling out her attack, and smashing her into the ground. He almost smiled, when he heard the sounds of bones cracking. She had also screeched, but he'd heard that many times before.

He looked down at the small crater he'd created. The pitiful girl was lying on her side, bruised, littered with cuts and scratches. She was still breathing, which made Pein frown at her resilience.

But, it went away when I noticed the blood running down from her lips. He watched silently as the girl's life slowly faded away. Each and every single haggard puff of air let out more and more of her delicious blood.

Pein stepped forward and flicked out another one of his knives. He motioned it over the girl's body, but stopped.. 'This girl meant something to the boy… And the girl did say she loved him.'

Oddly, he heard his knife clinking. He noticed his hand… it was shacking…. But… not only his hand, but his arm as well. 'Why? This girl doesn't scare me.'

Pein looked over at the ninth jinchuuriki, whose body stood in shock. 'Nor does he. I know no fear.' He narrowed his eyes and steeled his arm.

"_**STOP!!!"**_

Too late. Pein lifted the blade and plunged it into the girl's chest. He felt the tip pierce her skin, diving and breaking through flesh and bone. He watched her face as she opened her eyes and mouth and silent agony. Her body jerked a little, but it quickly settled down.

He watched the blood pool around his blade, and said _"This is just like how my parents were killed by Konoha ninjas, right before my eyes…"_

He violently ripped out his blade, watching the girl's face cringe unconsciously. Blood drenched his blade. Not the light red kind from wounds… No. The it was dark… rich blood. Life blood… Pein knew… that she would die.

So he continues, _"Love breeds sacrifice… which breeds hatred_

He looked up, and saw the blonde beginning to change. Transforming him into the demon he sought out for.

It started slow with the demon chakra seeping out of the enraged boy, covering his body. It engulfed his blades, melting them, freeing him. His hair grew. His eyes narrowed. And his fangs lengthened.

Pein had seen this before. He knew what the blonde was capable of at this level of power. Yet… 'Why am I shaking again?!' This time, his entire body was shaking. Not from excitement… But from fear… "I don't understand! Why am I shaking!?" He asked for the third time…

And, unlike before, Pein got his answer.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

An unholy roar, fiercer than that of a thousand suns, pierced through forest, bringing fear to thousands, man or beast. Then, what followed was a blast of monstrous chakra that literally exploded from Naruto's body. It violently picked up dirt and other particles, nearly deepening the already massive crater.

This wasn't what Pein expected. Nor were the events that were about to unfold.

**xXx**

Hinata's body was dying, yet her mind still alive. Barely.

She had been reliving her life, starting when her mother died. The time was when her sister was born, and when her father no longer acted… like a father. It was a sad and sorrowful time in her life, her childhood. It changed her, making her into what she was. At least, until the academy.

There, she changed again. But for the better. She became shy, no longer scared. Happy, no longer sad. And finally warm, no longer cold. All thanks to one boy she'd learn to care for. Naruto.

The same person that had cheered for her later in the chunin exams. The same person who defended her honor. Who fought for her. Who bled through the impossible. Who nearly died… for her!'

Her mind continued on like that, in maelstrom of memories. Until she heard him.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

The roar forced her out of unconsciousness. Allowing her to fully feel the violent chakra that washed over her. The explosion brought rock and other debris, damaging her already broken bones. Also, its unnatural heat seared her already charred skin.

Yet, she didn't scream, because she didn't feel the pain. Nor did she feel any fear from the blood curdling roar. But what she did feel was a strange sense of familiarity. And then relief.

Hinata lifted her head, moving her lips, "Narr.. ughh.. ugh!" She tried to say his name for last time, but all she could get out was blood. It had already filled her puncture lungs…

And after one more futile try, she finally laid her head back onto the hard ground and look up at the swirl of chakra above her. Then, she closed her eyes.

'Naruto…'

She knew she was dying. But she wasn't sad. She knew that the chakra belonged to him. Which meant he was alive… And according to how much she was feeling, he would continue to live. That's why she felt relief.

'Naruto… I hope you live to have a happy life… I've loved you for such a long time… That is why I'm happy to die for you… I… I also hope that you know… I'll continue to love you… even after death… forever…'

**xXx**

She coughed. Loudly. And for a long time. 'This is it….' She thought

No one would have heard her through the sounds of the raging storm around her. She didn't care. It was finally her ti……

"**You killed her!!!!! You killed HINATA!!!!"**

'He isn't....'

"**I'm going to fucking KILL YOU!!!"**

'He IS!'

Oh god!' Her breathing became erratic. 'He's fighting for me!!!'

'Oh god!!! One more time… He's fighting for me!!!' Her chest heaved violently.

'God!...' She coughed again, more violently than last, bring fresh blood to her lips. 'Please!!'

She opened her eyes and looked to the sky. Tears streaming down her once beautiful face. 'Please! I don't want to die anymore…'

Her body became still as her heart finally stopped.

'NO! NOT YET! PLEASE! GOD I DON"T WANT TO DIE YET!'

Her eye lids closed as they became too heavy keep open.

'Please…'

Hinata felt the cold come, and go… as true blackness came over her.

'No…I don't want die yet… please… another day.'

XxX-------------------------------------------------------------------XxX

**~~~The End~~~**

XxX-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------XxX

This is dedicated to all those who have, and have yet to die in the Naruto series. Whether you be a major or minor character, you played your part to make the manga one of the best to date. We thank you.

A/n: I told ya it this was **cheesy**… Lol.. I think it might be to over dramatic. I'm not that good of a writer to tell lol.

-I don't have a beta, so this means this is as raw as it can get. And I know my grammer blows. So, bring on the critique! It helps me.

-One more thing, the college semester is ending. This means I should have time to work on the other fics. 'Should' =)


End file.
